


di satu senja

by waxxymuff (fumate)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Gen, Ini fluff kok, John polosh, Kid John, Kid Sherlock, Sherlock tetep asshole but in a cute way, Untuk event Festival Fandom Barat, bukan romens, serius deh saya kan pecandu keju, tags ga pentengggs, tapi kalau kalian maksa saya ga ngelarang, yha
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/waxxymuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bocah itu aneh, John pikir. [untuk event festival fandom barat]</p>
            </blockquote>





	di satu senja

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock milik BBC dan Prabu Arthur Conan Doyle
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan didapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.

John Watson pikir ada sesuatu yang memaku tatapannya pada bocah di seberang.

Bocah itu berambut cukup ikal. Hitam legam, dan ketika sinar matahari yang teduh mengenai helaiannya, John dapat melihat ada kilatan cahaya terpantul di sana. Dia memakai kemeja ungu gelap yang disandingkan dengan celana jins hitam. Berpadu sempurna dengan kulit pucatnya.

Sore hari ketika anak-anak lain asyik bermain ayunan, atau berseluncur ria di perosotan, si bocah misterius itu malah sibuk menyendiri di bangku taman. Diam mengamati para pengunjung selagi angin mengecupi rambut hitamnya.

John penasaran, sungguh. Tatapan bocah itu tajam namun datar. Tak ekspresif. Terlebih alisnya berkerut, barangkali bosan. Punggungnya membungkuk dan dagunya bertumpu pada tautan jemari kanan-kiri.

Maka John menghampirinya, sedikit gemetar meski antusias dalam dada meluap bak genangan air pada musim hujan.

“Hai,” sapanya. Simpel. Sama seperti caranya berkenalan dengan teman-teman baru di sekolah kemarin.

Anak lelaki itu tidak menjawab. Hanya memandangnya dari atas ke bawah sebelum berkata, “Kamu masih suka ngompol, ya?”

“Hah?”

“Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Dan kau minum susu coklat tiap hari, kan? Sebelum berangkat sekolah, kuasumsikan.”

John mengerling. “Woah, bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?”

“Mudah saja. Aku bersedia menjelaskan tapi aku ragu kamu mengerti hal-hal rumit seperti ini.” Sahut si bocah. Arogan.

Tapi John tidak menyadarinya.

“Keren! Kau mau jadi temanku?”

Satu kedipan. Bingung. “Eh?”

“Namaku John Watson,” mengulum senyum. Tangan dijulurkan, menunggu sambutan. “Salam kenal!”

Mengedip lagi. Lalu menghela napas sebelum menjabat tangan John.

“Sherlock Holmes.” Dia menjawab.


End file.
